


Pretty Panties

by yanalikessmut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Louis, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis in Panties, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Top Harry, a bit of spanking, ass eating, follow me larryloucel, harry calls louis baby, i wrote this on wattpad, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis calls harry daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanalikessmut/pseuds/yanalikessmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis wears panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo I've had this profile for quite a while but I haven't logged in 'till recently and I wrote this a while ago for my smut book on Wattpad.....and yeah.....I hope you enjoy :D

Louis loves wearing his pretty panties, for both Harry and himself. His favorite, as well as Harry's, are the nice, lacy baby blue ones that makes his ass look even more appealing than it already is. Harry, of course doesn't complain about it at all. He takes every chance he can to admire Louis' curvy figure in his panties.

Harry is sitting on the couch channel in just his boxers surfing when Louis comes down the stairs, in nothing but his baby blue lacy panties and one of Harry's sweaters, which comes down to Louis' midthigh. 

Harry, being too engrossed in finding something decent to watch on the TV, doesn't notice Louis. To get his attention, Louis walks to the couch, behind Harry, and places his hands right over his eyes.

"Guess who?" Louis giggles.

"Hm, Lou Bear?" Harry smiles and takes one of Louis' hands and nuzzles his face into it.

"Right!" Louis exclaims. Harry just chuckles and lets his hands go to let him walk around the couch to sit with him. Louis soon comes into Harry's eyesight and Harry pauses and stares at Louis in admiration, lust, love, and desire. Louis, noticing his stare, smirks slightly and stretches his arms above his head, making the sweater rise and show his panties.

Harry's breath catches as he starts to harden in his pants at the slight peek of Louis' cock trapped in the confines of his panties.

After he finishes his 'stretch', Louis finishes his short walk to Harry while swaying his hips, knowing what that did to Harry, and plops his voluptuous ass right on his lap.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist and squeezes him tightly. Louis squirms in his lap, feeling Harry's semi poking him in the ass. It turns him on.

"Baby." Harry groans and squeezes Louis tighter at the sweet but rough friction he was causing on his dick.

"Hmm?" Louis questions, pretending he doesn't know he's the cause of Harry's quickly growing erection.

"Stop it," Harry demands and buries his face in Louis neck, now sporting a full erection, and moves his hands to grip his hips.

Louis ignores Harry's command and keeps swiveling his ass in tiny circles on Harry's cock. Harry then grips his hips hard enough to bruise and its so tight it forces Louis to stop moving.

"I thought I told you to stop." Harry says while nibbling and suck on the side of Louis neck, voice deeper and huskier than usual.

"I-I" Louis tries to stutter out a reply, but was cut off by Harry.

"I want you to go up to the bedroom. On all fours. I want your ass in the air with nothing but your pretty panties on. Do not touch yourself or you will have more punishments. Now go. I expect you to do as I said by the time I'm up there" Louis' breath catches, cock fully hard in the tight confines of his panties. Harry lets his grip ease up on Louis hips so he can go to the bedroom, just as Harry demanded.

Louis races away from Harry and up the stairs, anticipating what's going to happen to him. He could feel Harry's stare on his ass the whole way up the stairs.

As soon as Louis reaches the room, he takes off the sweater and tosses it in a random direction. He crawls to the middle of the bed and gets on all fours, arching his back inward to present his ass to Harry when he walks in. After five minutes tops Louis' arms start to get tired so he rests down onto his forearms.

Meanwhile downstairs, Harry is taking his sweet precious time. He shuts off the TV and strolls around the living room a couple of times, just to get Louis anxious. He then walks up the stairs and goes to the bedroom door and the sight that awaited him makes him freeze in his steps.

Louis looks absolutely amazing. Harry couldn't wait to get a piece of that ass. He couldn't be anymore hard. Harry walks briskly over to the bed, and Louis perks up at the sound of his footsteps.

"Fuck, you look amazing baby." Harry whispers into the silence of the room. Then, he remembers what happened downstairs and instantly hardens his face.

"Baby, why did you go against my commands downstairs?" Harry asks while climbing onto the bed behind Louis.

"I-I'm sorry." Louis stutters, extremely turned on by Harry's voice.

"I'm sorry what?" Harry questions while landing a nice, firm smack on Louis' right ass cheek. Louis yelps, bites his lip so hard it turns white, and wiggles his hips, as if he's asking for more.

"'m sorry, Daddy." Louis rasps out as Harry plants another smack on his right cheek with just as much force.

"I don't think I forgive you just yet," Harry continues on, loving how Louis' ass is turning a nice shade of red from the hits. "Maybe if you suck my cock, let me fuck your throat, I'll be much more forgiving."

Louis hums in agreement and hisses when Harry squeezes and kneads his abused ass. He turns around and damn, Louis is a sight to see. Face flushed, cheeks rosy just like his ass, eyes wide and blown with lust. Honestly, he looks hot as fuck.

Harry pulls off his boxers as he watches Louis watch his every move. His cock slaps up against his stomach with a wet sound and Harry sighs deeply at finally being free.

Louis crawls foward a bit so he can get closer to Harry's cock. Its perfect really. 8 inches when hard, 6 when not. Not too big, nor too small. Louis loves Harry's cock as much as he loves his baby blue lacy panties.

Louis grips the base of Harry's dick and strokes a couple times, even swiping at the tip to collect precome to spread along the shaft for a better slide. Soon though, he stops at the base and kitten licks at the head and digs his tongue in the slit.

Harry grunts in pleasure, grips Louis' hair with one hand and says, "No teasing, get right down to it." 

Louis does exactly that.

He sucks as the head and lowers his until half of Harry's cock is in his mouth. He then pulls off, licks his lips, and then goes three fourths of the way down, meeting his hand, and Harry hitting the back of his throat. He moans out loud at that and his hips twitches a bit, pushing more of himself into Louis' hot mouth. Louis sure is happy he's been blessed with no gag reflexes.

Louis looks up at Harry through wet eyelashes and put his hands behind him, allowing Harry to do whatever he pleases, however he pleases with Louis' mouth.

Harry groans a little at that and grips Louis' hair with his other hand too and fucks right into his mouth. Louis looks sinful as fuck right now. Harry takes one hand while still fucking Louis' mouth and places his thumb on his cheek, feeling himself in Louis' mouth.

He then presses all the way in, 'till Louis nose is pressed against his lower abdomen, and stays like that for a moment. Relishing in the feeling of Louis' throat contracting around him. Louis' eyes waters and a tear falls due to his lack of air, and Harry lets him up all the way.

Louis breaths deeply, trying to catch his breath while Harry runs his fingers through his hair. 

"Was I good, Daddy?" Louis asks once he had at least slight control over his breathing. His voice was destroyed, and Harry didn't think he could be more turned on.

"You were more than good baby." Harry praises and smiles at Louis. "How about I eat you out to open you up for my cock?"

Louis actually moans out loud and nods his head vigorously at the idea.

"On your stomach." Harry takes a white fluffy pillow and places it between Louis' hips and the bed. He then looks at Louis' panty clad ass, which is still that nice shade of red, just to take in the fact that Louis is all his.

Harry spreads Louis' legs and places himself in between them, on his knees. He bends down and blows a hot breath over the material, right where his hole is at. He then pulls them to the side and blows a little air directly on Louis' pretty, tiny, pink hole.

"Mm." Louis buries his head in his arm and shakes his ass a little due to impatience. After watching Louis' delicious ass jiggle from him shaking it, Harry spreads his cheeks and licks a broad stripe right across his hole.

"Fuck." Louis shivers at the amount of pleasure received from that one lick. Harry continues to lick stripes across his hole and he lets out whimpers and moans at every lick. 

"Daddy please." Louis whimpers out, burying his head further into his arms. Harry complies and points his tongue, and barely breaches Louis' tight hole. He takes his tongue out and shoots it back in, working his tongue as deep as it can go, and licking as Louis' velvety walls.

Louis is full out moaning now at the wonders Harry' tongue is working on him. He feels so good. His cock is leaking onto the pillow below him, but he doesn't give a fuck.

Harry is fucking Louis with his tongue now, and occasionally goes lower and sucks at his balls. Louis feels so much pleasure by Harry's mouth, its amazing.

After a while, Harry's jaw starts to ache, so he plunges his tongue in Louis as far as it could go and took it back out, then blows softly over his shiny with spit entrance.

Harry then gets up and goes to the nightstand and grabs the lube to properly open his baby up.

Louis is exactly how Harry left him. Nice and spread out. Well minus the fact Louis discarded his panties and now he's whining while grinding into the pillow for some much needed friction on his cock.

Harry climbs back on the bed between Louis' legs and throws the lube bottle on the side of them. He spreads Louis' cheeks and groans at the sight of Louis' hole clenching around nothing. Harry then takes one hand and reaches for the lube.

"Gonna stretch you real good baby." Harry said lowly. Louis whimpers and pushes his ass into Harry's hand. Harry pops open the cap of the lube and slicks one long finger up.

He traces Louis' hole with his slick finger and pushes in all the way, since Louis was already opened up from his tongue.

Harry thrusts his finger in and out of Louis' tight heat, loving the feeling of his walls. Louis groans and whines at the feeling of Harrt's finger inside him.

This continues on for a few minutes before Louis says quietly, "More, please Daddy." Since he was so polite when asking, Harry gladly slicks up another finger and adds it to stretch Louis out more. The pain of being stretched is there, but it is wrapped around by pleasure.

Louis loves the feeling.

He gyrates his hips. To rub his cock against the pillow beneath him and to press his ass back against Harry, trying to get his fingers deeper to reach that special spot inside him.

Harry scissors his fingers to open him up more thoroughly and roughly plunges his fingers as deep as they can go. He keeps his hand still, unmoving. Louis whimpers, wanting Harry to keep moving. Harry suddenly curls his fingers perfectly to nudge his prostate.

Louis clenches tightly around Harry's fingers. "Oh fuck!" He exclaims, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure. "Again, again. Daddy do that again please." Harry doesn't do it again. Not right away, at least. Instead, he inserts a third slick finger to join the other two already buried in Louis. Louis absolutely loves the feeling of being filled with Harry' fingers, or even better, his cock.

"Taking my fingers so well, baby." Harry praises, and Louis keens at it. Harry twists his wrist and spreads his fingers, stretching Louis' hole even more. He then curls his fingers, exactly like before, and rubs against Louis' prostate. Louis lets out a drawn out moan and his hands clench the sheet below tightly.

Harry presses firmly against the little nub inside Louis and it drives him crazy. Before he was letting out moans, whimpers, and whines pretty often, but now they're coming nonstop.

"D-daddy please. I'm r-ready. Nice and stretched out for your c-cock. Please just f-u-uck me already. Fuck me i-into the mattress, so I can't walk straight for a w-week." Louis stumbles out, his moans chopping his words up.

Harry grunts at his baby's words and removes his fingers from his tight heat. Louis whimpers a bit at the empty feeling and clenches around nothing. Harry groans out at the sight of Louis.

He then takes the lube, squirts some on his hand and rubs it along the whole length of his cock, to spread it evenly and also to take the edge off. He leans over Louie and braces himself on the bed with one arm and uses the other to guide his dick to Louis' hole.

He rubs his cock up and down the crack of Louis' ass, the head catching on his rim. Louis' breath hitches as Harry slowly inches the tip in. Harry groans out loud as Louis' impossibly tight hole clenches around just the head of his cock.

"'S so tight baby. Even after I stretched you." Harry tells Louis. He's still dazed at the mix of pleasure-pain just the tip of Harry's dick caused him.

"More, more. Daddy, please, more." Louis begs. Harry places his hand that's guiding his cock on the other side of Louis' head and slowly slides his dick in the rest of the way, up to the hilt. Both of them groan out loud at the pleasure they're experiencing. Harry at the extremely tight hot feeling surrounding his dick, and Louis at how full he feels.

Harry drops down onto his forearms, lining his body with Louis' smaller one. He stays still, waiting for Louis to adjust to his cock. He places his head in the crook of Louis' neck and sucks marks into the skin there. 

"Fuck so good baby, so good." Harry praises. Louis whimpers a small 'move'. Just loud enough for Harry to hear. He pulls out 'till the head is still in slowly, making sure Louis feels the drag of his cock. He thrusts back in with so much force, it causes Louis to move up just a bit.

Louis snaps his head up and lets out a loud moan. Harry keeps this pace going for a few minutes: draw out slow to the tip, and thrust back in with force. He then speefs up the pace at which his hips were moving. The sound of skin slapping skin and Louis' moans make Harry move even faster and put more force into his thrusts. 

He changed his angle just a bit and thrusts back in. This causes Louis to let out a loud scream and have Harry's cock in a vice grip.

"F-fuck. Mm. Oh my god Daddy do that again." Louis says. 

Harry pulls out and thrusts back in the exact same way, rubbing against Louis' prostate.

"O-oh fuck!" Louis screams out, breathing rapidly. Harry is relentless with the pounding he's giving Louis. He's snapping his hips back and forth in a constant rhythm that has them both moaning.

With Louis' leaking cock getting constant friction from being trapped between his stomach and the pillow, along with the constant attention his prostate is receiving, its no surprise when he accounces, "'m close Daddy."

"Wait. Don't come yet." Harry demands, speeding up his thrusts and the strength of them. Louis whines in reply and buries his face back in his arms. He can feel that warm, tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach, signifying his oncoming orgasm.

He's trying his best to hold off his orgasm. He really is. Luckily, he doesn't have to for very long, because Harry says, "Come now baby, let go for me."

And Louis does let go. He comes, hard. Hader than he ever has before. His vision goes white and his body shakes with the intensity of his orgasm while he repeatedly says 'Daddy'.

Harry hisses when Louis clenches around his cock when he comes. He pounds into Louis even faster now, however his thrusts are sloppy due to him chasing his own orgasm. He can feel the tightening in his lower abdomen.

Louis is exhausted after coming, however he can still feel Harry using his abused hole to get himself off. He whines a little at oversensitivity.

Harry thrusts one, two, three more times before burying himself deep in Louis and shooting his come inside him. He groans out loud as he comes and drops his weight on top of Louis.

"You were so good baby, I'm so proud of you." Harry says to Louis. Louis hums in appreciation but winces when Harry pulls out. 

"I'll be back baby." Harry tells him as he gets up to get a rag to wipe them down.

"No, stay with me." Louis reaches his hand out to Harry, wanting him to stay in bed with him. Harry agrees and climbs back in bed and situates Louis and himself to where Louis' back is againt his front. Harry wraps his arm around Louis and pulls him back closer against him.

They then tangle their legs together and lie in silence for a while.

"Baby, I love you so much," Harry tells Louis. "And your pretty panties." He adds as an afterthought, nuzzling his face in his hair.

He doesn't get a reply back instantly, so he assumes Louis already fell asleep. So he closes his eyes and is on the brink of sleep when he hears Louis reply with a giggle and, "I love you too Daddy, and my pretty panties too."

He smiles and they both fall asleep, content with each other.


End file.
